


Out of Character

by firnae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firnae/pseuds/firnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Althea had to do something. Nothing big, as she did not want to cause too much of a scene, but something to show that they were together. Something to say, <i>you mess with him, and you mess with the Champion.</i>"</p>
<p>Just a bit of fenhawke fluff. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Character

            Fenris let out an annoyed sigh.

            “I do not understand why I have to come with you. You know I despise walking around Hightown.”

            “You stay cooped up inside all day unless I bring you along to kill someone,” Althea Hawke said jokingly. “It will be a nice change of pace.”

            Fenris sighed once again and Althea looked at the elf with loving exasperation. She knew he hated Hightown. And despite the fact that it technically was his home, she knew he felt out of place there. But the fact that he had become such a recluse over the years was bothering her. Staying inside a crumbling mansion all day, one that wasn’t even his, could not be healthy.

            They continued on in silence until they got to the market place. The square was full of vendors selling all sorts of wares, from weapons and clothing, to elixirs for every ailment. When Althea stopped at the vendor to pick up an order she placed a few days prior, she began to notice Fenris looking around and shifting uncomfortably. He was nervously tugging at the frayed edges of the red ribbon he always wore on his wrist. Althea thanked the vendor, took her package, and turned to Fenris as she began to make her way across the square.

            “Are you okay?” she asked. “You look unnerved.”

            Fenris gave her half a smirk. “It is the way everyone is looking at me, like I am about to rob them or steal their children. I do not know if I should be offended or amused.”

            “Well,” Althea replied, “this was going to be a surprise, but I wanted you to come along so we could pick out some new books for you to read. I mean, you’re almost through my entire library.”

            Fenris’s face brightened and he let out a soft chuckle. “Well, I guess that does make things better.”

            Althea looked at him and grinned, but the smile didn’t last long as she caught the heated glare from the apothecary two stands down. In that moment, she felt sorry for bringing Fenris. He could take care of himself, that was obvious, but the thought did nothing to quell the need to defend him from anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way. She had selfishly thought that being with the Champion of Kirkwall would change things for Fenris, but it seemed that the closed minded residents of Hightown could not get past the obvious fact that he was an elf, and a “strange” one at that.

            Althea had to do _something_. Nothing big, as she did not want to cause too much of a scene, but something to show that they were together. Something to say, _you mess with him, and you mess with the Champion_.

            And then she had an idea. It was completely out of character for the gentle rogue, but she could not resist. Fenris caught the mischievous twinkle in her eye and gave her a questioning look. Althea stopped walking and turned to face him.

            “I’m sick of everyone looking at you like you’re some sort of criminal. I say we give them a reason to gawk.”

            “What are you—” Fenris began, but was silenced by the surprise and the sheer force of Althea’s lips on his. The apothecary who had been glaring a second before, dropped a bottle of whatever he had been holding, and it hit the ground with a _crash_.

            After a brief moment, Fenris pulled away. “Hawke…” he said in a low, warning tone. A blush was starting to creep across his cheeks. Althea stared at the ground with a sheepish look, and slowly continued on her way. She could hear the gossiping whispers of those around them, but she didn’t care. Althea had proven her point.

            She glanced at Fenris, who was obviously flustered after such a public display of affection, and brushed her hand against his. She did nothing to hide the smile when he reluctantly laced his fingers through hers.

            They passed the apothecary, who was still in shock, and Althea gave him a nod. He quickly turned away and began busying himself, needlessly rearranging his plethora of poultices and vials.

            As the two descended the steps out of the Hightown market place, Fenris stopped her. “Are you going to tell me what exactly came over you back there?” he asked. Despite his stern tone, he could not force back a smile.

            “I don’t really know,” Althea said, avoiding eye contact and kicking a stray pebble on the step. The bravado she had mustered in the heat of the moment had dissipated. “It just seemed like a good idea at the time. If it bothered you, I won’t do it again. Promise.”

            “Oh, I don’t know about that. The look on that man’s face was priceless.”

            Althea looked up to see Fenris grinning.

            “Well then! Maybe I should do that more often,” she said, wrapping an arm around the elf.

            “Maybe you should,” he replied, gently placing his hands on Althea’s waist and moving in closer.

            Althea kissed him again—slower and deliberately, her heart beating double time as it always did around him.

            And this time, he confidently kissed her back with equal fervor. This time, he didn’t pull away.


End file.
